Running out of Time and Back
by IceWolf1989
Summary: Naruto couldn't remember where he is right now, only that there was an intense heat all around. When he woke up the next morning, he was someone else. Any guesses? Find out and see what will happen to Naruto or...[ON A BREAK...SORRY]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**: Running Out of Time and Back

- by **Icewolf89**

- **Disclaimer**: don't own Naruto characters, just the story.

**-Naruto Pov-**

I felt smaller for some reason and out of place, like everything felt so familiar yet old at the same time.

"...bo..boy, boy are you all right?" 'Who said t-that?-wait old man?' Naruto heard the voice and couldn't believe that the third was still alive. The blonde tried to open his eyes slowly, only that the intense heat made him screw his eyes shut. He tried again and luckily he got his focus back (only a little though). Naruto then turn his head and what he saw was his grandfather figure (younger) hovering over him and 'worried?' Another wave of dizziness consume the young boy and passed out from it.

**-Normal Pov-**

"Hokage-sama, we need to get out of here. This building is going to collapse any minute." a worried ANBU, in a snake mask, called out to his leader. Sarutobi Hizuren nodded to his subordinate and collected the small boy before getting up. Rushing out the burning building, the third couldn't find anyone else who resemble this boy, and thought they perished in the fire. Only that he didn't know this blonde is from the future. "Hokage-sama, we haven't found anyone else in the building when we found the boy, sir." Another ANBU with a cat mask reported. The third nodded and felt some sadness towards the blonde boy in his arms."...Right, lets head back, and take the boy to the hospital for treatment." a unison "Hai" went threw the group and went back to Konoha.

**-One Week Later-**

The blonde hair boy felt heavy and a little suffocating all of the sudden. The smell in the air had a sickly yet medical feeling, like a 'hospital?' He blink his eyes open and rub the sleepiness from them. letting out a groan he heard someone come in the room. with a gasp and drop whatever she had in her hands, she rush to the end of the bed to see the boy, who is finally awake."Your awake! How are you feeling?" the nurse said with a side of relief. Naruto was confused at first and didn't know what she was talking about, but spoke out automatically.

"I...n-ee-d...w-water..." Naruto said in a dry-rusty voice, when he suddenly felt a rush of memories that felt familiar yet from a dream of an old past. his eyes squeezed shut and he clamped his hands to his head from the pain. The blond felt like crying from the pain and memories that are coming back, he remembers his 'Father's' memories and every Justu's his 'Father' did. But this time he has more power and knowledge to change the future the better, he hope' nurse saw the boy clinching his head and called for the doctor. He didn't respond to anyone for about an hour and a half now and the doctor didn't know what to do, only wait until he wakes from the shock or reminiscing, that the boy is could sense two more people coming in the hospital room, as he is staying in and regain his awareness around him.

"Where...am...I..." He said, while playing the 'I don't know or were I am card', in front of the people he knows, oh too well.

"...Do you remember your name, boy?" The doctor, Tsunade, asked him.

"...Minato...Namikaze, Minato..." Naruto said after a few moments of silence thinking over of what he should be called now. A side of relief went over the small group in a split second, that 'Minato' remembered his name and the he didn't have any memory loss, from the week coma he was in.

"Well, Minato, your in Konoha in the hidden leaf village...Do you know if you have any family?"

"...N-no... I am an Orphan sense birth..." Minato said sadly and kind of truthfully, but they don't need to know that.

"I see...well my boy would you like to be a member of Konohagakure of the Leaf?" The third asked nicely, feeling sorry for the boy who almost died in the burning building while coming back from Suna's temporary peace treaty, Chuinin Exams.

"...I...would like that, thank you." Minato said a little hesitation in his voice, the small group notice but didn't pay any mind to it at the moment. The blonde boy was still trying to figure out what to do before he decides to repeat his past mistakes again. He nodded absentmindedly to no one in the room only to himself and the group gave him strange looks. Sarutobi raised an eye brow and wanted to know what the blonde nodded about. The third hokage got interrupted on his train of thought when the blonde boy spoke.

"Hokage-sama? I would like to be a shinobi for Konoha." Minato asked determinedly the the Third Hokage. Sarutobi blink at the boldness of the question and surprisedly he nodded to the young boy.

"Okay. but may I ask how old you are?"

This time Minato blinked in slight confusion and stayed quiet for a minute then two and a few more minutes, pondering how old he was right now. He wasn't sure sense when he woke up in the past and if he pondered about this anymore his brain will hurt...(sweat drop all around the room and computer world...)

"...9...umm, but to be honest I'm not sure about my age right now!" He said hesitantly and the small group in the room were worried a little."My name is Tsunade, I'm one of the best doctors in Konoha. I would like to do some test's on your memories and to see if you don't have amnesia, if its alright with you?" Tsunade asked a little urgently and catching Minato off guard. He nodded and got rushed out the room to be in another one. Sarutobi Hizuren chuckle from Tsunade's antics at times, like an older sister overly worried for a younger brother, who got a small scratch. He decides to leave knowing she will take a few hours.

**- 3 hours later -**

A very irate and tired Minato and a pleased Tsunade and a little bit of a sadistic smile plastered on her face, came back to the room he woke up in and he finally realized why he hates the Hospital **(HATES)** and his Doctor (for the moment) when ever he's here.

"Well Minato, you seem to be okay and some of your memories are a little block, they'll come back in a few days, your still abnormally low on your chakra, but in other words, another day here, and then you can leave, your fine as far as I know of it and I would bet the Hokage would put you in the academy that starts next week." Tsunade said happily and giggled she got a grown from the boy. She took a huge liking to this boy who reminded her of her dead little brother. Who she only knew for a couple of hours sense he woke and thought about other things to help the boy live a little better in Konoha.

"Well I need to go and report your condition to the Hokage. You should be fine for the night and if your hungry, there is a cafeteria down stares towards the right down the hallway and to the left after the entry way. If the Chef is causing you trouble, just tell him to put the money on my tab and I'm your doctor. He won't bother you after that." She said to her patient and saw a nod the he was listening to her. Tsunade nodded happily and wave a goodbye when she left. Minato lied in the room for about 5 minutes 'boring' and grinned, before getting up he and leaving the room. The blond felt that he want to wondering around the Hospital for a bit.

** - 2 hours later 4:30 p.m.. (dinner time) -**

Minato took Tsunade's advice and went to eat sense he hadn't eaten for about a week. He got closer towards the Cafeteria room and didn't have much trouble when he told the Chef what Tsunade told him and for a reply he only got a -Hn-. Minato sat towards the back near a window. Which was displaying a beautiful sunset and a dying down active village in background sound. He lost his appetite for the moment and shove his food away to lead on the table and watch the sunset. Suddenly **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE RAMEN! OLD MAN!"** a very pissed red head yelling at the chef (who about everyone in the room sweat drop at 'RAMEN') and throwing a tantrum.

"Sorry Miss...but I ran out around three and the young man over there has the last of it." The Chef said while getting the heat off him. The red head turn her head irritated at the boy who has the last of the ramen and storm over to the boy. "HEY! Why do YOU have the last of the RAMEN!" The young red head said hastily to the absentminded boy.

**"Hey you, I'm TALKING TO YOU!"** She demanded while slamming her hand down on the table, which didn't have any affect. The blond boy sided and look towards the red head with a looked of surprised for a moment. 'I-its...her' he said to himself. His love is alive and she didn't know it yet only huff at him and ranted out again. **"ARE YOU EVEN LIST-"**

"I heard you the first time and everyone else did, too. even though their trying to pretend to NOT listen." The boy said lazily and saw a hint of red spread across her cheeks from her loud out burst from earlier. The boy chuckle and love teasing her for those little acts and decides to let her off the hook for now.

"s-sorry...I tend to get carried away with ramen...sorry" The tom boyish red head girl while stuttering her apology. Minato smiled and said, "Would you like it? I don't feel hungry anymore." The girl's eyes widen and with a grinned plastered on her face, while she nodded enthusiastically, but then she frowned a little on 'why'.

"Not hungry? Are you sick?" she ask curiously which the boy shook his head in 'No'

"No, I was hungry, but... when I sat down I suddenly lost my appetite, but feel free to have it, if you like." With a nod from the red head, she sat down and grab the tray towards her. "Oh before I forget. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. What's yours?"

She asked and heard a chuckle from the blonde. She blushed a little again from her one track mined she gets once in a while. "Namikaze, Minato, You can just call me Minato, Kushina-chan."

He knows very, oh so painfully well, to NEVER call her Shina or Kush-Chan to the crazy hot-red-head, But Chan suffix was safe to say. She blush and hid her face while eating the free ramen she got. Minato chuckle towards her antics and watch her eat. The sun set and he notice that there wasn't that many people in the Cafeteria anymore. He was curious on why she was here, "Kushina-chan? why are you here at the hospital? Are you sick?" She looked up and shook her head -no- this time. She swallowed her ramen and replied."No, my friend Mikoto broke her arm, while training today and I helped her to the hospital..."

"Oh?, That was nice of you. Are you good friends with her? But why didn't her Sensei or one of her family members help her out?" The red head blush and then sulked a little when he asked of her 'family.'

"Her Sensei had to go to a meeting in the morning and her team had the day off today, but she wanted to train. That is why we are here today...but her family are...a...little...high maintenance at times...if you want to put it nicely, but Mikoto is nothing like that. She's totally cool and we have been friends like forever." She said while giving out a giggle of a memory of hers. Minato marvel at her and her beauty whenever she's happy.

"Ahem?" another voice broke into their conversation. They both looked up and saw an amused black eyed, raven hair 11 year old preteen. Having a evil grinned plastered on her face. She over heard the red head's conversation and was touched that her sister/friend figure, thought of her that way. But she also love to teased the crap out of her, (the legendary red tomato), Kushina is known for when she gets 'really' embarrass.

Grinning like a chester cat, and Mikoto could see her friend starting to turned a nice shade of red, "Wow, Kush-ina, I didn't know you can 'work' this fast... On getting a guy and having a dinner date all at once. Whacha dooo? Did ya threaten him or some thin'?" The preteen said in a sadistically sarcastic way of teasing the crap out of the red head.

Kushina blushed madly and turned a new shade of red and Mikoto and Minato laughed at the new shade of red and Kushina began to panic. "That's not funny Mikoto...I just got a bit carried away...again (she pouted), and I ended up eating here and his food for free, K!" She said as honestly as possible and flustered, because no matter what she says, Mikoto could always tell when Kushina is lying. Even though the red head is a master of lying to others. Mikoto could say that her and a good hand full in the Leaf can tell when she lies, but she won't tell who, (hee, hee).

"Hi, my name is Namikaze Minato, its nice to meet you Miss Mikoto." Minato said with some amusement in his voice and saw a small blush on the preteen's face. "Hee...Funny...you picked a good one Kushina." Mikoto said while giggling at another shade of red from her friend and a chuckle from this boy, who said this.

"Well...Mikoto, how long do you half to ware the cast?" The red head asked her friend and while changing the subject. Mikoto thought for a moment before replying with a clip tone "8 weeks." saying as if she just got grounded for stealing candy from a baby.

"Ouch." Minato said in sympathy "Well just be thankful it's your arm and not your leg. you'd be in the hospital for a week with that one." He said bluntly and could see two pale faces and he sweat drop.

"Y-your right...well Kushina, we should be getting back. I bet she's worried about you right now." Kushina looked at the clock and paled again. She rushed up and accidently pushed the chair to far and it fell with a crash. "Oops, my bad, hee, hee" Kushina said with a slight of a blush and a couple of laughs from her two friends, she picked up the chair. When the embarrassment moment passed after a few minutes, she spoke."Well Minato, it's nice to meet you today and thank you for the ramen...I hope we see each other again." The red head said and the blond nodded with a smile.

"Yes, me too. and your welcome, Kushina. It is also nice to meet you too, Miss Mikoto." The girls both nodded happily and wave saying their goodbyes. Minato watch them leave and felt happy to see his love again and alive, but a small pain of guilt went threw his heart, thinking about what will happen in the next few weeks to the next few years he will need to do to fix things for the better...he hope's a sigh, the blond got up and felt hungry again and groan "now you want food!" he said to no one, only to the hungry thing he calls his 'stomach'.

With another sigh he went back to the line to get another meal, which surprised him and got on the house for dealing with the 'red head's temper'.

"Thanks, umm chef-san, can I take this to my room?" Minato ask and got another "Hn" and a nod from the Chef before Minato left..

**- Back in the hospital room-**

The blond sighed and placed the tray of food on the bed tray. He glance at the clock in the room and it was about 30 minutes to 8 p.m. Minato quickly ate and went to the bathroom. He finally got a glance at himself and was shock on what he didn't see.

'My whisker's... are...gone' he side to him self and unknowingly placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed the the missing facial marks. Lowering his eyes away from the mirror 'I wonder if this was a good idea...Tos-san?...I need to find him first, before we so can get our 'revenge' on that bastard who erased our sisters'. The blonde said darkly and hints of killer intent flooded the room for a second.

When he herd a worried knock on the front door."...come in..." Minato said still in a dark mood but changed quickly to not to worry the Hokage who walked in. The Hokage was on his way to see if the boy is all right. When he got to the door the boy is in, Sarutobi suddenly felt that time stop. A deathly-cold and quiet with killer intent flooded everywhere for a split second and then it was gone when he panic and knocked on the door the boy was in.

He had never felt such strong killer intent before. Not even the SS-Missing-Nin killer intent came that close to this felt real fear for the first time, in a long time when he felt that. "...come in..." Minato said darkly, but it change when Sarutobi walked in the room. The room doesn't feel like death anymore, only a wave of tranquility and calmness went threw the room. It felt like nothing happen, 'w-what t-the?' The Monkey thought to himself.

"Oh...sorry, is there something you need Hokage-sama?" Minato asked unknowingly that Sarutobi felt that a few seconds ago, but he could see it on his face, 'crap' the blonde scolded to himself. Minato still pretend that he didn't do anything.

"R-right I wanted to see if your all well? The council agreed to your request and for next week you will be in listing in the academy...further more, Tsunade has also requested something for you for tomorrow, so inspect what is to come."

Minato nodded quietly and Sarutobi smiled softly, but felt sad for this young boy for some reason. (It was silence for a few moments, until..)

"...Minato?...Why do you look so sad?" Sarutobi asked unknowingly seeing a small twitch of panic the blonde gave off, but then dropped his shoulders and lowered his head trying to remember why he was so sad and to responded a truthful answer.

"I...I remembered something today...I remembered that...I had 3 younger sisters, when I was growing up, and a older brother who always watch over us,...but one day, 2 of my sisters disappeared...we panicked...we didn't know where they went or who took them...its been so long now, I can't remember what I'm doing anymore..." Minato's eyes clouding a little and what he said sadly not really knowingly.

Sarutobi stared at the boy in front of him disbelievingly 'w-what?' he said to himself. It was quiet for a few minutes when the Third could speak again, "H-how old are you?" he asked again unknowingly seeing the small flinches and nervousness the blond is giving off.

"9-d-didn't I t-tell you that all ready?" Minato asked while not seeing the mans eyes.

**TBC**

What will happen to Minato now that he revealed some of his past to the Third Hokage? Will he reveal more about him and his 'siblings' to Sarutobi or what about the 'future'. Will Minato get closer to Kushina sense he 'found' her once again? And what about this person who made his 'sisters disappear?'

Get Ready, Get Set and Running Out of Time and Back Chapter 2 is coming soon to you. Just wait and find out.

(Note to any readers that reads this story, I will be late on writing the next chapter sense I have some writers block right now, but a little help and suggestions will help me greatly Thanks and hope you like it) :) Smilelly faces to all who read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Running Out of Time and Back

**Ch2: Memories**

- **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters, just the story.

**- Next Morning 6:00 A.M. -**

Last night was awkward for Minato. He didn't like talking about his past to anyone but he felt that he needed to tell the Third Hokage what to prepare for.

**- Flash Back- **

It was quiet for a few minutes when the Third could speak again, "H-how old are you?" he asked again and seeing small flinches and nervousness the blond is giving off.

"9-d-didn't I t-tell you that all ready?" Minato said in a cold sweat, while he was avoiding the man's gaze.

Sarutobi Hizuren, The Professor, narrowed his eyes, he doesn't believe, what this kid said. This blond, sounded so much older then he looks and the boy's sadness, claim that statement, but...

"Tell me boy... How old are you...really, you don't even sound like a nine year old, even though you look like one..." said Sarutobi and could see the boy pale, in front of him.

Minato thought for a moment to clear his thought's, "I-If I tell you...I want you to understand...That everything I tell you and two others, will **NOT** leave this room or your mouths..." The pale blond said in determination, and hope the person in front of him will understand.

"...,"

Sarutobi sided wirily, but nodded in understanding, everything, what this blond boy will tell him, and him and two others only, until he knows more of this blond, he will not say anything until other wise. "Okay,...Minato...I'll understand..." He motion the boy to continue his story.

"...R-right,...My name is Minato and my last name...…I'll tell you later...because of certain reasons..." Minato glanced at Sarutobi, nodded in understanding..."You are right, that I am older then You think, but I can not be that age for now (sweat drop)...R-right now I'm currently looking for two of my sisters, who 'disappeared', from our family...and my brother and I are on a search and rescue, and killing the bastard, who started this all...t-this is all I can say...out in public...s-sorry..." The hokage didn't respond for a good three minutes and looking like a gold fish in the process, but change to look at the boy in utter disbelief.

**-End Flash Back (heehee, yes I know I'm a bitch ;) -**

**(At the front entrance of the Hospital and finding Tsunade)**

Minato finally got released from the hospital today. He's waring a zipped up white jacket with a navy blue stripe running down from shoulder to arms length on both sleeves, navy blue pants, and black ninja sandals. He got down stairs and close to the entrance, before seeing Tsunade waiting for him. The young blond walked up and greeted her. Tsunade's lighter-blond pig-tails are running down her back and her bangs cupping her light tan face with her hazel nut brown eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead. Tsunade is waring a combination of a Jounin and ANBU's outfit, minus the ANBU's mask. (Note: If you watch the part of the Sannin's past, that is what it reminds me of, Other then that I don't remember it.), and traditional dark blue female ninja sandals.

"Hello, there Miss Tsunade, I hear that you wanted to talk to me about something today?" Minato ask not knowing what she wanted.

"Oh hi, Minato, Yes, I do. I wanted to know if you would like to stay with me?" With an unreadable expression look on the younger blonds face. Tsunade giggled on the confused look of the boy.

Minato blink for a few seconds and processing the words just now. Thinking about this for a while and then nodded happily, only because he still remembers her more as a mother/sister figure when he found her and her assistant, and brought back to Konoha to be the 5th Hokage, when he was Naruto. In tribute for his future self and now his past self agreed with no hesitation. Tsunade nodded happily and told him where she lives.

When she told him that she needed to go on a mission today and will be back later tonight. Minato nodded and gave the older blond a hug, which surprise her for a moment before she gave him the hug back and peck his cheek before she left, leaving the boy speechless.

The younger blond wasn't surprise at this jester, only because she did this with Naruto. It is when he was depress or extremely lonely, when no one wanted him around, but Tsunade. So he pretended for her, to make it look like it was his first kiss from someone else, and getting a kiss from the Sannin no less. He thought of her as his surrogate mother more then anyone he has thought in a woman. And will grant her wish in keeping that bond with her.

Minato smiled, that she was happy and walked off to get something to eat.

**-Narrator's POV (for a quick second)-**

Jiraiya is another story, only because he thought of him more as an older brother then a father. He is more of a bad influence to be anyones father (hints to anyone if you know what I mean and I will not write it only because I'm a girl and wanting to kill ero-sannin for that, 'ORANGE BOOK' though I'm a huge yaoi fan [sweat drop], never mine that, he's a pervert to all females out their), but an older brother suits the ero-sannin much better. (I think...) (...…or a weird Uncle...)

**-Back to Minato (Hee)-**

Minato walked through the village to see what's new or old (however you like to see this). And spotted some kids his 'age' walking past a restaurant he knows oh to well.

"Hey Chouza, want to get something to eat?" A lazy Nara asked his pudgy friend.

**["****Chouji, Shika want to get something to eat?" the loud blond asked to his friends]**

"Sure, Where, Shikaku?" The Akimichi, Chouza, asked.

**["Sure," Munch, munch.**** Said the Akimichi.]**

"Lets go to that Beef BBQ you like, for lunch." Shikaku said lazily.

**["Troublesome" said the Nara but nodded when his stomach grumbled].**

"Okay, sounds good" The Akimichi said happily, and continue to the said restaurant.

**[The blond smiled fox liked to them and said, "Ichiraku's" before grabbing his friends and darting off to the ramen stand.]**

**-Teuchi's POV-**

The blond watch the two boys, who look like their carbon copies of their future sons, walking past the 'new' Ichiraku's stand, that is having some trouble staying open.

Teuchi watch the kids, walked by and sided that his new restaurant, that wasn't going as well as he hoped and his father told him that it was a bad idea in the first place. He wanted to prove his father wrong, but now...

"Hey old man. Can I get a large bowl of miso pork ramen?" A blond boy asked while sitting in the center of the bar. Teuchi blink for a few seconds, while processing what the boy wanted.

"C-coming right up... and I'm not that old, gaki!" The Brown hair man said a little annoyed and heard a laugh coming from the blond. It took Teuchi five minutes to prepare the ramen. The blond boy started with his first bite and went starry eyed and gulped.

"This..."

Teuchi wince a little thinking the boy will hate his food.

"Is **REALLY GOOD**!" The boy said enthusiastically, louder the he wanted to, but got the attention of some people, who were passing by and they came in out of curiosity. They watch the boy finish his food in a flash and sweat drop at the speed. Their sweat drop grew bigger when they heard the boy orderer 5 more, but the smell intrigued the group and ordered normal size bowls of ramen.

"This is really good ramen, better then my own," a Kunoichi with dark brown eyes and long black hair, in the group said happily.

"Your right, my ramen is nothing compare to this delicacy, this is delicious." A man dark green eyes, with black and green hair said in utter delight.

Teuchi blushed in happiness and was surprise when they wanted seconds and more customers' came in out of curiosity from the loud restaurant. Thus this is the beginning of Teuchi's ramen stand and it's all thanks to a certain blond's out burst.

**-Minato's POV-**

Minato smiled happily that Ichiraku's, will be all right and was glad it was busy and continued to go towards his destination.

"Hey, is that, Minato?...It is, Hey, Hey Minato over here." A loud hyper active red

Head said excitedly gaining the attention of the said blond. Minato saw Kushina and Mikoto waving at him to come over. He also saw, that there where two other girls around the red and raven head preteens as well. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to see what she wanted and was happy to the two girls he saw the other day, too.

Kushina is 5" feet tall, waring a knee length, light brown kimono, with dark brown trim, and a black obi, that has the whirlpool symbol on it and also on her shoulders. Black spandex shorts, knee length black socks with black sandals to finish it off. She looks unarmed but her weapons are hidden well enough, that an ANBU ninja would have trouble looking for them. Waring her long red hair down, complements her emerald green eyes and heart-shape pale skin.

Mikoto is 5'1" foot tall, waring a knee length dark purple kimono with white and light blue-gray trim and obi and the fan symbol on her back. Black spandex pants and sandals. She's waring her long ink black hair in a high pony-tail to show off her headband on her forehead and long bangs cupping her pale heart-shape face and ink black eyes. Black fingerless gloves (well glove, the cast remember...) and her hidden weapons are also unknown. Even to an ANBU on where she puts them.

"Why, hello Kushina-chan, Miss Mikoto, I'm happy to see you two again and what are your names lady's? My name is Namikaze Minato." the blond said happily amused and hearing a giggle the two girls he saw the day before and a slight blushes from the two new girls, he did his job right.

One of the girls who is still blushing, but calmed down enough to talk began. "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, from the Inuzuka clan. Nice to meet you, too, Minato." The feral preteen said amused with the giggling girls besides her. She is about 5 feet tall and still growing, waring a ninja netted t-shirt top and a visible low cut Gray v-cut tang-top inside, with a short dark blue trim and dark forest green jacket with her clan's symbol on it and waring a matching color minnie skirt with black spandex pants and sandals. Her black-brown short cut wild-jagged hair cupping her brown eyes and the two red triangles tattoos on her face.

**-Flash Back-**

**{"Hey Minato, are you going on a date with Kushina again, hee, hee."} Tsume ask her blond friend and is rewarded with a nice shade of red. **

**{"...Yes,..."} Minato said quietly enough so not to be heard by his 'evil fan girls', only the dog girl and hearing a giggle out of her. **

**{"Do you have any idea's where she want's to go on a date tonight?"} He asked the dog girl. **

**{"Hmmm...Let's see, Oh why not Ichiraku's. Its like her favorite spot."} Tsume said in a ****mischief-sarcastic tone and seeing Minato getting more red.**

**{I-I know that...but I want to take her somewhere special, for a change...} Minato said in frustration. **

**Snickering {I can see that, well why not that new ****restaurant, Jade Dragon. I hear it has great food.} Tsume said happily getting another shade of red on the blond.**

**{"Hmm, that does sound good...I'll see you later then."} Minato said in a smile and walk off to find Kushina.**

**-End Flash Back- **

"And I am Fuu, its nice to meet you, too" Said a platinum blond long hair girl with some cut purple and white orchids, and a dark purple and yellow irises woven in her braided hair. She's about 5'2" in hight and still growing, wore less flashy clothes that Tsume wore, [think of what her daughter Ino wore in Naruto, but in a lighter purple, white, and black in the closes with black spandex going to her ankles and gray-black ninja sandals.

**-Flash Back-**

**Walking past a dirty alley way, Fuu, ****Mikoto and Tsume ****heard screams of a small child, begging for help. They ran threw the alley to find who was crying out.**

**Fuu was out rage in seeing the villagers were beating up a small child. {"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO THAT CHILD?"} Fuu said darkly and cursing for the first time. She had never cursed in her life and now these village fucker's are beating up the last relative's of one of her best friend's child. Mikoto and Tsume were also as piss off, but were a bit ****surprise Fuu cursed. **

**{"Get out of here, This ain't a woman's work, on getting rid of this thing!"} One of the male villagers said angrily and continuing beating the child. Not knowing that they were former Kunoichis, all three women grew horns, eyes of fury and fire in the background around them. Killer intent couldn't be more deadly then when Kyuubi attack four years ago. **

**(Note: I describe my mom when she gets REALLY mad at my dad, whenever he does something stupid, but don't get me wrong, he's not sexist like these fuckers, only the stupid part...Sorry had to tell you this, because I do love my parents and it amuses me that they get at each other like this once in a while, hee, hee. And Fuu is just like my mom, loving, caring, and joyful around others, so seeing something different from her it amuses me greatly and seeing my dad back in a corner crying animated style is laughable.)**

**The three large male villagers stop they're beating on the child and felt an ominous death pointing at them. They all turn to see what was so deadly. The three men saw red and their own death, and without a scream, that didn't even pass their lips, when their heads are now on the ground. When the three women attacked the stupid males, not even bothering on ****torturing them, sense it looks like they like it to much****. **

**Fuu smirked darkly and then change it to worry, when she rush to see the boys health.**

**{"Is he okay?"} ****Mikoto asked a little worry in her voice, Tsume nodded in the back unable to say anything in fear she will breakdown crying. **

**{"I-I don't know. We should take him to Hokage-sama. I fear the Hospital will not help him."} Fuu said finally and pickup the unconscious boy. The three women nodded and flickered to the office of the Hokage.**

**-End Flash Back- **

Minato watch the girls for another few seconds and smiled. He remembered these two from both from his previous version as Minato and Naruto. He remembered that they secretly help the blond fox when he was growing up and save his life more then once when he was Naruto, and friends while growing up with the four girls and others in front of him now, in his previous life as Minato.

**(Note: I know confusing right. Think about 2 paradoxes and Minato remembering both of his previous lives at once, about his close friends and savers. If anyone likes or loves learning about other worlds, time travel, or paradoxes, you'll know what I mean, if not tough luck, I'm not changing it, hee, hee.) **

"It is really nice to meet you both, Miss Tsume, Miss Fuu." Minato said kindly and saw all four girls giggling, and smiled, "Are you ladies going some where today," the blond asked the Kunoichi's, but the question was mostly towards Kushina-chan, "yes, we are headed to the training ground 15, to spar, then help Fuu with her families flower shop, and then lunch. Would you like to come?" Kushina asked with a light blush and hearing her girlfriends in the back ground snickering and whispering the "K. I. S. S. I. N. G. song." She ignored them and was a little sad that Minato declined her offer.

"Sorry, but I have something to do today until next week. Hokage told me that he needs me for that time, but until then would you ladies like to have dinner next time I'm free and I'll bring some other guys to come, too, by then?" Minato offered and saw blushes spread across from girl to girl and smirk with amusement. He heard giggling and nods after. He waved a goodbye and walked toward the Hokage tower.

**-Hokage Office-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen puffed his pipe and blew out. (Note: Sarutobi is waring the same Hokage's outfit like in Naruto.) He thought about Minato and decided that no one but people he trust will know the full truth of Namikaze Minato.

**[*Knock, Knock*]** Hiruzen heard the knock and told the person behind the door to come in. A blond boy around '9 years of age' came in to see the Monkey and was greeted with a smile. Being contagious, Hiruzen smiled back and asked

"What's with the smile, Minato?"

The said blond, stayed smiling until saying, "I have a date, in a week with the girl of my dreams and to catch up with some old friends along the way."

"Really, that's nice... Is this so called 'girl of your dreams' might be a certain red head with a short temper?" Sarutobi said with an evil grin when he saw a tent of red spread on Minato's face and decide to tease the blond later. Right now he needs some questions to be answered.

"Did you talk to Tsunade?"

"Yes, I did and the matter of the housing arrangements are done for now, Hokage-sama."

"Good, to that, I find it somewhat fitting for both of you to live together. This will help her to move on, I hope..." Sarutobi said endearing and Minato knew what he meant, Tsunade had a ruff life so far and needs a break.

"I agree, Hokage-sama, but we are here to talk about my personal matters, am I right sir?" Minato ask and to get back to the topic on why he is here.

Sarutobi nodded, told the ANBU to leave, and put a silencing justu in the office so their won't be any eavesdropping. He nodded to the boy and the blond began his story.

"Right, from what you told me is not the full story and I would like to hear the rest, would you." The hokage asked seeing the uncomforted look in the blond boy's body, but the boy nodded and sat in the guest's chair and thought about what to say.

"Before I continue, I want to ask is... why do you want to know?" Minato asked sadly, tiredly and Sarutobi saw the unsureness in the boy.

"It's because, Minato, I care for all my people and I can see you as one of my own sons whenever I see you, my boy." The monkey said kindly and saw a hint of surprise and confusion.

"I...see...Thank...you, I think." Minato said in a stutter. After the thought of what the Hokage said. And a comforting silence spread in the office for a few moments.

"My full name is Kami no Kitsune Namikaze Minato. I am 5,805 years old and currently stuck in my past in this child like body. I am the Second son out of five children from my parents, who are Kami, my mother; and Jūubi, my father. And yes, I think you know, who I'm talking about," seeing a man in front of him a bit pale, but with a nod, THe blond smiled sadly, but continue "Yes I know powerful family right, heehee. That's another story to be told someother time, sorry. My family and I are really tight and our bonds are hard to break, one...day...my three younger sisters wanted to do a family trip, every century or so...I really never thought that would be my last day seeing two of my sister's for the last time..." Minato turned away shaking a little not to cry, trying not to remember.

"What happen to your sisters, Minato?" Sarutobi asked surprisedly that he's actually is believing this kids story. Minato paused for a second then...

"My sisters are unique beings [a small smile was placed on Minato's face from an old memory for a moment, but then change to sadness,] but knowing them they love exploring and playing pranks on my brother and I. We were playing hide and seek that day and I was it. My brother didn't like playing games with us, but always keep an eye on us if we ever go too far. I found one of my sisters first before we all heard a bloodcurdling screams, coming from my other two sisters. We all ran in panic looking for them everywhere, but..." Minato stop, not wanting to remember that dark day.

"Sorry...that day, lets just say everything broke...and it will explain some things, what my father did..." Minato said quietly, but loud enough for Sarutobi, who could hear it. The Monkey couldn't believe that a series of events happen. He could see guilt on the boy and desperation to find his family no matter what.

"My mother...did things far worst, then what my father did to 'This' planet when she gets upset. I haven't seen my family the same again...but, I recently found a clue on the being, who erased my sisters..." Minato said darkly and Sarutobi could feel the dark killer intent coming from the blond again, but it changed just as quick as of last night. "It took me some months to find that bastard, but that being escaped me again...before I got to my last destination...When you and your ANBU had found me, in the burning building was the last thing I remember what has happen." The blond finally finish his story and he did thought about his future selves, but decide not to say anything about it.

Hiruzen was dumbfounded, 'how could anyone do...' "H-how...?" Minato smiled sadly and down casted his eyes to be covered with his yellow bangs, "I knew...it...you...don't-" he got interrupted by the Third's hand slamming down his fist on his table.

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I DO BELIEVE YOU MINATO**... It's just..." Hiruzen said in a loud out burst in anger, but then a little winded, while rubbing his head to get rid of an up coming headache. Minato snap his head to the Hokage and was surprise of the out burst, before the conversation came to his thoughts. He was a gape to what to said to the man..."I-I...t-thank...you...but..why...do you believe my story?" The blond asked in curiosity. Hokage looked up and smiled, he knew this would be asked...

"Because...a story could be...fab-"

"Your right, Minato, people can fabricate stories and lie to one another...but you can never fake-true emotions for people you truly care for...That is why I believe you Minato, my boy." The blond was speechless.

"I-I thank you Hokage-sama. I don't know what to say..." Minato said and gave a true smile with hope flickering in his eyes. Hiruzen smiled "Right, Minato I will tell you this now...once you think the other two are ready tell them this same story..I believe they will understand you as I do...you won't need to worry this info will get out, only I and the two will know alone...on top of that lets end this today." The third said and Minato nodded "Thank you Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Agreed, I hope you in joy the rest of the day, Minato." The Monkey said a little bit annoyed about the paperwork he will be doing until dark. Minato known' that miserable look, the torture look on working on **'PAPERWORK'? **"EH, Sarutobi, I know how to beat the, **'EVIL PAPERWORK.'**"

With and exasperated look and demanded the boy in a hysterical rage, and the blond only said "kagebunchin, [shadow clones], with stamps" and walk out of the office. When he got out the building he started a count down, '3...2...1-'

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Hokage yelled in more rage and making the people in a ten mile radius running in fear. 'Ah, there it is. No wonder no one ever thinks how to fix that cursed of all Hokage's worst nightmare.' Minato thought to himself and smiling meekly, with a sweat drop on his right side, while rubbing his neck. He then turn around, going towards his new home and his new sister/mother figure waiting for him. (minus that from earlier, she just said that to him, so she can fix up the place and surprise Minato when he gets home). And people wonder why he was always out with his friends and girlfriend. (sweat drop).

**-TBC-**

Okay, Minato has finally told Sarutobi his past and heritage, also he won't tell about his future selves for safety reasons, (it can change the time stream for other events that need to happen, for the better and worst parts...Sorry, and I wont tell what he will change, just yet, but Minato will still have his flashbacks about them).

What will happen now, that next week, with Kushina and the date he offered? And finding out they will see each other more then she expected. Will this time line follow the same path as the last one or can he find and save his sisters this time around before it the clock goes down to zero.

Will he save the people he cares for?

Get Ready, Get Set and Running Out of Time and Back Chapter 3 is coming soon to you. Just wait and find out.

(Note: to any readers that reads this story, I will be late on writing the next chapter sense I have some writers block right now, but a little help and suggestions will help me greatly Thanks and hope you like it) :) Smilelly faces to all who read. (Also if I forget something in the story, please tell me. THANKS for reading.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Running Out of Time and Back**

**Ch3: Academy**

- **Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto characters, just the story.

As Dan-Sensei walked into his class room to see most of the boys talking. One boy appeared to be sleeping and the one next to him was munching on a bag of chips. There was a boy in the front row by the window looking out of it with most of the girls chatting about new gossip they heard.

"Okay-class quiet down" Dan-Sensei said sternly and the students obey instantly, only because they knew they don't want to cross him.

"Okay class as you know today is a pop quiz, but before we take it I would like to introduce a new student from out of town." Dan-Sensei said once he had all of their attention.

"What how come he gets to come, and NOW, when there's only a half a year left!" A boy shouted with others shouting in agreement.

"Because it is an order from the Hokage and he said so." Dan-Sensei said with a stern look on his face and his eyes tell that they need to stop talking now.

Hearing this the kids looked shocked and some started whispering things like "Who is this person?" or "Why would the Hokage order that?"

Sighing Dan looked to the door. "You can come in now..."

**Flash back: One week ago**

"You can come in Dan Kato." The Third Hokage said when the door open and Dan walked in. He had long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket.

"Hello Hokage-sama, is there something you summon me for today?" Dan asked his leader.

"Yes, I have a boy here, who I rescued a few weeks ago, and is wishing to go to the Academy. He is a promising candidate to be a great shinobi to our Village." Sarutobi said and asked the Academy Sensei.

Blinking, Dan was surprise to here this all the sudden, but wasn't surprise either. He knew his Hokage well enough that he would do something like this.

"Hokage-sama…with all do respect, my class is nearly over this year…He would need to learn every thing that we learned until now."

"Yes, I know that, and before you say anything else about his education, I personally sought to it. He is a true prodigy, from basics to nearly B-A rant Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, also including Sealing Jutsu. He is a remarkable boy." Sarutobi said a little absentmindedly but with a grin when he saw the sweat-drop-shock on Dan Kato's face.

"H-How is th-that possible, H-He's j-just a boy?" Dan said with a shudder from hearing this.

Smiling at this "You can come in boy." Sarutobi said while looking at the door.

**End Flash Back: Present Time **

The door slid open and in stepped, a boy with spiky blond hair came in. He was dressed in a black net t-shirt with a white jacket with a blue strip going down on both sleeves of the jacket, and was wearing black ANBU style pants, a kunai holster on his right leg and Shuriken pouch on his left hip and black shinobi sandals.

"Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze. It's vary nice to meet you all and I hope we can be friends" Minato said as he bowed in a polite jester.

"Does any one have any questions for Minato-san before we get on with the quiz?" Dan-Sensei asked knowing what was coming next.

"Where did you come from? And how did you get here?" one of the students called out in the class.

"From Wave Country, [He lied], I was found in a burning building when the Hokage found me and brought me here." Minato said in response and the whole class looked shocked.

"What happen are you ok, where their anyone else in the building?" a girl asked in interest and worry.

Minato shook his head 'No' "I was the only one their and I can't remember anything after that, I woke up in the hospital about three weeks ago," he said to the question. Everyone was surprise even Dan-Sensei didn't know that.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming today, Minato?" a girl with platinum blond hair asked, changing the subject? She was slightly surprise, a little hurt and confusion on her face when she saw the blond walking in the door.

Smiling "Well Miss Fuu, I told you and your girlfriends that I was busy didn't I?" Minato said while teasing and getting a chuckle by some of the boys in the room.

"Well, you could have told us anyway, Blondie!" A red head girl said in annoyance and huffed while glaring at the blond in front.

Smiling sheepishly "Sorry, but Hokage-sama asked not to tell anyone what I was doing, but sense I'm free after school would you and some of your friends want to get something to eat after class, Kushina-Chan?" He asked and getting a gasp from every boy and some girls in the room, and becoming pale. They all know you don't want to get on the redheads bad's side unless you want a death wish. Even nicknames were forbidden unless you were a friend of hers or stronger then her. The boys and some of the girls look back and forth in shock, wondering if the new kid was going to die.

Kushina blushed a little, but wasn't noticeable unless you knew her well. She grinned evilly, (the students in the room thought and pale in a cold sweat from all this tension. Praying for the new kids safety), at Minato who was smirking at the challenge towards her, (only an act).

"Well, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked while mimicking the redheads evil grin just to get a the other students, who turn pure white. **'HE'S DEAD' **were the thoughts of every student in the room minus Kushina's friends, a few boys, and Dan-Sensei who's sweat drop at this seen that is going on, well more on the sea of white then the two love birds who are challenging each other in deception.

Seeing there were no more questions Dan-Sensei began to speak again. "Ok you to, that's enough, Minato can you have a seat next to Akria Inuzuka. Akria Please raise your hand so he knows were to take a seat." A boy siting by the window in the front row raised his hand. Minato stop the staring contest and thank Dan-Sensei. He notice the blush on Kushina's face grew a little more noticeable and he took it as a 'yes' and that she couldn't wait either, the blond walked over to the empty chair next to Akria and sat down.

Akria's wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like the rest of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consisted of black leather pants reaching to his calves and a black, hooded fur-lined coat, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt and blue sandals. Minato could see a lot of Akria's future children in him but know in the back of his mind he will never see his son, if he can't change his present soon.

The boys made small talk and Akria told Minato that, what the blond did had amused him. He can't wait to 'see' what will 'happen' with the blond and the redheads date. Minato chuckled and whisper in the Inuaka's ear. He nodded to what the blond said and who he pointed too. Minato grin a little evilly, when he saw a light blush on the Inuzuka boy and turning his head like it was nothing. 'Hee, Hee got you…' Minato chuckling evilly in his head.

"Okay class what I'm passing out is the written part for the quiz. You will have one hour to finish. Any questions?" Dan-Sensei told the class while passing out the quiz sheets to each row. "Okay then you may begin" he said after he was sure there were no other questions.

Minato 'looked' at his paper and sighed. 'I thought it would be a lot harder then this. Oh well, that just makes it easier for me to pass' Minato thought as he wrote in the answers. After he was done he 'looked' at the clock to see he still had forty minutes left till this part of the test was over so he decided to take a nap.

After the hour was up Dan-Sensei told the kids to put their pencils down and, Akria woke Minato up so that he could hear the instructions for the next part "Okay class head out side so we can continue the test" All the kids started to head out side. Minato stayed by Akria and Kushina walked closed by until they got to the academy's training ground. "Okay in this part you will throw ten kunai and ten Shuriken at the dummies and will need to hit six out of ten to pass" Dan-Sensei explained before calling the first person up to take the test.

Minato sat back 'watching' as one after another the kids who went up not really paying attention to anything, until the kid he sat next to went up.

"Next Akria Inuaka" Dan-Sensei said and handed the boy ten Shuriken and kunai then stepped back.

Akria took the weapons handed to him and stepped up to the throwing line that was set up and aimed before he threw a kunai at the target. It hit dead center and he repeated this one after another before moving on to the shuriken which had similar effects. After he was done Dan-Sensei looked at the targets "Nine out of ten for the kunai and eight out of ten for the Shuriken. Good job Akria" Dan-Sensei said as he wrote down the results on his clipboard. "Okay next -." He said as Akria went to go sit down. Minato smirked "Not bad, Akria!"

"Thanks Mina." Akria said. They watch the other students, not that all interesting, a lot missed the target by a mile or didn't throw the kunai or shuriken passed the target. Minato was called next and Akria wished him luck.

He kept walking till he got to Dan-Sensei who went to hand him the kunai and Shuriken only to have Minato shake his head and tell him he had his own. Taking a step back Dan-Sensei watch as Minato stepped up to the line before reaching in to his kunai holster with one hand and Shuriken pouch with the other and withdrawing ten of each item and launching them at the targets without even bothering to aim. He did it so fast that the only way you could tell he did anything at all was the blur of movement and twenty different thuds. Dan-Sensei along with the rest of the class looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Looking over at the targets Dan-Sensei dropped his clipboard not believing what he was seeing "T-t-ten out of t-ten f-for both of th-th-them" at that news every one looked at the targets to see the blond had hit dead center of all the targets and dropped their jaws except for two who were shaking in amusement of the other students and their Sensei.

Smiling at his work, Minato walked towards the targets and grab his weapons. After he came back, the blond could see the shock expressions and sweat drop. "What?" He said out loud and to nobody. Shaking his head Akria and Kushina started to snicker at his denseness.

After Dan-Sensei managed to regain in his shocked expression he called for the last person to go up. "Okay Kushina Uzumaki your up next." The gray hair Sensei said to the kunoichi. Minato laugh at the joke that Akria said about what happen to a certain Nara getting in trouble with his mom this morning. He saw Kushina in the corner of his eye, he saw she had also brought her own kunai and shuriken for the quiz today. The only thing she did differently was that she used one each for her attack. This confused a lot of the students, but again if you knew her, she's unpredictable of everything she does.

The kunai and shuriken were flung from her wrist faster then Minato's. Shock and gasped spread threw the class. What they saw was ten Kunai's and ten shruiken's embedded in the targets, all bulls eyes. It was so fast and it was enough distraction that the other students didn't see Kushina throwing the other 18 kunai's and shruiken's she had in her holsters. No one saw this except Minato, he smirked at this comical seen. The blonde saw their jaws drop on the floor, eyes bugged out or dilated, and a sea of white from every student and his Sensei, besides him and Kushina who sweat drop.

"Un…b-believe…able…" Dan-Sensei had final said when some of his shock subsided. Akria was again amused with his entertainment and he could see that Minato enjoyed the 'shock' from the class too.

"She is one hell of a kunoichi, isn't she Mina?" Akria said and getting a reply with a nod. 'I wonder who will be on top when we get older.' The wild K-9 preteen said while smirking to himself and started to laugh with the red head and blonde when they saw some of the students pass out from the over load shock.

"Okay….Lets take a brake and will finish up the rest of the day, good job everyone." Dan-Sensei said to all his students.

When lunch came around the small group containing Minato, Akria, and Inoichi. He has long-light blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features that didn't change much when he got older, which include a well defined jaw line. He wore a standard dark red jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards.

They were going to take they're a break near a sakura tree that has one swing on it. They were laughing at the jokes and story the boys told each other. Minato didn't remember ever doing this in his past lives as his older self or as Naruto with his friends children. It sadden him a little, but he made sure it wasn't shown.

"So Minato, were did you come from? You don't even look like a person from Wave." Akria said all the sudden. The laughter and joy all stop when the Inuzuka asked, well more like demanded when his suspicion and curiosity got the better of him and he knew somehow that the blonde was hiding a lot more then he telling everyone. Inoichi was a little shock and nervous from the tenseness of the two boys, the lighter blonde just stayed quite and watch for the seen to play out. The Inu-Nin wasn't sure if the Hokage knew or not, but in his clan, you can't trust anything you first see, hear, or smell until you 'see' the whole truth. This trait was know all to well to Minato and he smirk for it and it surprised the two other boys in the small group.

Narrowing his eyes, Akria didn't let it go, but shrugged it off for the time being.

Minato could see that Akria won't let it go, and pretended he didn't notice that he was going to get question on later. "Your right, I grew up somewhere else, but where I grew up, I cannot discussed it to anyone, but the Hokage." Minato said and was laughing on the inside when he saw the sweat drops on his new friends.

Changing the subject the blonde looked towards Inoichi, "Now on to my question: Inoichi, sense I already asked Akria and he agreed to this would you like to come with us later on a group date I offered to 'some' girls I offered this a few days ago?"

Blinking in surprise he saw, Inoichi nodded dumbly. Minato and Akria grinned and they all bump fist. They talk about other things until the bell rang and had to go back to the classroom.

**-After Class- **

Minato told his new friends that he needed to get the girls and someone else at the meeting area. He said that he will meet at the center of the village in about a half an hour.

**-30 minutes later- **

"Hmmm, I wondering where Minato is?" Akria said after 5 minutes of there meeting time. The girls came right on time and were wondering the same thing, until they same Minato was dragging someone with him.

Minato looked mildly irritated while dragging an annoyed Uchiha. "I told you again you're coming if you like it or not." Minato said angrily.

"Hn"

"And I said that wasn't a word Teme!"

"Minato why did you bring the Uchiha?" Inoichi asked a little confusedly. Akria raised an eyebrow and the girls just giggled. They knew Mikoto has a crush on Fugaku ever sense when she was a little girl, but they were surprise that Minato knew this. So Mikoto expression was mildly shock and her face was blushing greatly.

Minato grin evilly and he could see Fugaku blushing a little and looked away. Even in his old life they had this same love/crush relationship, that they always try to hide it. It's one thing he wanted to change and he hopes it will change some other events later on, too.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up 'Someone'.'' Minato said in irritation and narrowing his eyes on the 'Uchiha', but felt a little sheepishly while he was scratching his head in embarrassment she he saw that the rest of his group had questioning looks on their faces.

He looked around and grinned. "Good I 'see' every one is here, so let's go, Ne." He started to go further into the village. The girls and boys looked at each other a little confused and Minato told them to "Come on, it's this way." And continued to keep walking. Kushina started to follow after getting out of the mini shock everyone was in. Soon after the rest followed, wondering where the blond is taking them.

After a few minutes of walking the blond stop in a dark alley way. The blonde was grinning like a mad man and it made the rest a little nervous. "M-Minato, why did we stop here?" Kushina asked for the rest of the group who nodded.

"Hee,Hee, just follow me, please." He said in a sing song voice and continued walking in the dark alley way until the darkness made him disappear. Some of them gulp, but they followed the strange blond. At the end, they saw Minato next to a large door patiently and grinning. Kushina question him again, but he held his hand up and open the door. Everything was bright until a small glow of light went down a tunnel. "Follow me, were almost there." Minato said, to assure them.

The group was starting to here voices while getting close to the end of the tunnel, that took them nearly an hour. When they finally reach the end, they can hear laughter, music, and sounds that sound like games were going on. They look at Minato again when he was opening a door. Again the lights were bright and it took them a few seconds to adjust, only to see a festival was going on.

"How?" Everyone said at once before Minato answer them. "This is the Festival of the Sakura Trees that bloom every year. The Village that is 3 hours from our village. They celebrate this every year on this day. It only takes us an hour and a half from the tunnels. I asked Hokage-sama if I can use the ally way to come here. He wasn't happy that I knew this tunnel, but I told him how to beat a certain 'Demon'. I'm betting everyone even Kumo heard him screaming a few days ago, right?" Everyone sweat drop and said, "That was you?"

"Hai, He agreed to this, and I asked if I can bring some friends to have some fun. Hokage-sama again wasn't happy about that but I told him I'll help him with his work, Hee, hee. So yeah please enjoy and go have fun. We have until morning to be getting back to our village. Will meet back here till then, see ya."

They all grinned and ran towards the festival.

Fugaku asked Mikoto, They went towards a dancing area, while Mikoto was dragging Fugaku. The rest of the group swore they saw anime tears of Fugaku for a brief second, but they couldn't voice it.

Akria asked Tsume, They raced towards the games and started to play one that has Kunai's. Their eyes light up when they saw a Kunai throwing tent.

Inoichi asked Fuu, They walk and chuckled and Akria and Tsume's antics toward an area that had some food stands near.

And finally, Minato asked Kushina, "Would you-" he cut himself off when he saw a gleam in her eyes when she saw the games.

Kushina was excited. She loves festivals and started to walk towards the game area when Minato suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked a little surprise at him, but he only smiled at her. "I have something for you first. It's this way." He said and gently grabbed her hand, which made her blush a few shades of red. They walk for a minute or so, to an area where there was a good size moonlite lake.

A silver-moonlight trickling down on the lake's surface. Stars hung around the moon in the sky, shining it's ever ceasing glow. The moonlight was dancing, so graceful as a leaping ballerina, dancing….dancing forever with the stars around it. Moonlight shining in the night and reflected in the lake, Luna's rays of mystical shine, lighting up the silence around them.

There were a few willow trees swaying in the light wind, frogs and crickets chirping low, but loud enough to hear their melody. Dragonflies and light bugs dancing and glowing around the moonlit lake, as if playing with the moon. The night sky made the water glison and sparkle, matching the stars above. Kushina was in awe and her eyes twinkle in delight. Minato watched her with a smile on his face.

"Beautiful" was the only word Kushina could say.

"I'm glad you like it. This place took me nearly a whole week to find." Minato said and getting the red heads attention. His smile grew bigger when he saw her in awe. "Mina-" She was cut off when the blond gave her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. Shock went threw her body, by the kiss she pushed back a little questioning why he did that.

Minato knew that would happen and it hurt him just a little bit, but he was determined. He went up to her fast and hug her tightly. Minato covered his face in between her neck and shoulder. Kushina was stun, she didn't even know what to do. This boy, who she hardly knows just gave her a deep kiss and when she push back he just came back and hugged her. She could feel him shaking and tears wetting her ninja outfit. Trying to get away again he spoke again in a painful whisper.

"P-Please, d-don't I-I don't want to let you go yet." Minato said weakly and miserably. Kushina didn't know what to do or say. She only nodded after a few seconds of processing on what he said and patted his spiky hair to calm him down. Her mother used to do this whenever she was upset. She asked after a minute or so, if they could sit down near the lake. He nodded still not lifting his head, as they moved towards the lake where a log was lying.

Kushina hummed a lullaby that she remembered when she was a little girl. Surprisingly it calmed him down. Wondering why and wanting to question it, but didn't, only continue to hum the small song. She felt him shifting and relaxing now, only after a half an hour, that pass by unnoticed.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked still patting his head, and only receiving a small nod. He felt tired from all of this, his sisters, his failures, the battles…everything. His mind just snap when she smiled at him with her innocence.

"S-Sorry, for kissing you." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. He gazes at the lake at first then to the red head's beautiful stormy gray eye's. He smiled and saw her blushing a few shades of red.

"It-It's okay…" She squeak out and blushed even more. Minato smiled in amusement. She calmed down after a few seconds and needed to asked a few questions.

"Minato?…Why do you look so sad?…Even when I first met you…You look so distant...?" Minato was tense and looked down sadly.

"…I-I'm tired, I'm tired with everything…." He said and it shocked Kushina. It slightly sadden her too. "But that's what I thought when I was in the hospital…" He said afterwords when he saw her getting sad. Her head shot up in surprise and he smiled slightly.

"What I mean is that I'm tired of searching for…."

"For-for who?" Kushina said a little jealously.

"…For my sister's…" Kushina blink and felt relived and a little ashamed that she thought it was another girl, but his 'sisters?'

"You have sisters how many and do you have any brothers?" She asked curiously.

"I have three younger sisters and no just, um, one older brother." He said not really thinking what he was saying. "What about you?" Though he knew that answer all ready.

"Mmmm…I see, I have…um had two older brothers…but they died in the whirlpool war three years ago…" Kushina said in a whisper and feeling sad of the memories.

"I see, They must have been great brothers if you'er talking about them so highly." Minato said trying to cheer her up. He got a grateful nod that came after that.

"So…why are you searching for your three sisters?" she asked trying to distract herself away from her dearly-departed family.

"I'm searching for two actually…they…were kidnapped by a man, a long time ago…My family and I split in different areas searching….I've found some clues and hints on were that bastard took them….But every time I get closer…They keep slipping out of my fingers…I-I just don't know what to do anymore…" He said sadly and felt like crying again, but resisted to do so. Kushina on the other hand had some tears to shed, for her and him. She knew why he hugged her now, but what about the kiss?

"So-So why did you kiss me?" She said when her tears stop and looked away with a slight blush. Minato knew she was going to asked that and smiled at her while he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Blushing new shades of red and staring at him with a questioning look.

"Hee, hee, sorry I've always love red heads…and your hair is so pretty." He said in amused and chuckle when she turn a color of her hair now.

"I-I see, your not teasing are you." She asked with a little hostility. Musing, Minato knew she hates her hair with a passion and shook his head.

"I've love the color red ever sense I could remember, and the shade with your hair is the up most beauty that I've ever seen." He said again which made her blush another shade. Small kisses started from her neck then to her cheek, when his lips came across to hers. Minato remembers how Kushina love this ever sense they were first dating. The blushing increased, but more into lustfulness. He grinned when he heard a moaned coming from Kushina, and wanted to go further, but couldn't, because he also knew that her couldn't go so far either, its mostly because of their age. She didn't resist as they make out hat lasted for ten minutes or so until they had to go back to the others and forgetting where they were at that moment.

For the rest of the night they played games and winning toys or stuff animals, went dancing, and ate from the food stands. This all thought this was one of the greatest night they have ever done in a long time.

Minato and Kushina had competed in games and won too many prizes. They decided to give the to the children who were watching them play.

Finally catching up, after hours of fun with everyone, they watch they fireworks that shot up in the night sky, ending the night with a bang.

"Hmmm…It's getting late we should be heading back soon." Fuu said when she look at her watch while Inoichi was holding her wast and making her blush. Tsume giggled when Akria nuzzled her neck but both agreed it was getting late. And Fugaku was caring a sleeping Mikoto on his back. He wasn't complaining and everyone could see he was blushing about it. Minato was holding Kushina on the wast while she was leaning on his shoulder. The blonde could tell she and everyone was getting tired and nodded.

"Okay, We have the Academy class tomorrow, any way." Kushina said and a small yawn went out. She closed her eyes and leaded on Minato again.

The boys all nodded and grabbed the girls and put them on their backs, starting to walk to the tunnels. The girls didn't put up any fuss because they to were just to tired.

**-Half an Hour Later Back- **

The boys took the girls home, before they said their thanks to Minato for this night. Grinning he nodded and walked towards Kushina's home.

Walking on the sidewalks towards Kushina's house Minato thought about how he will change his loves fate. He felt Kushina stir and look behind him. He saw her face in a blissful sleep that made him happy and yet really sad at the same time.

**["Niisan…can I have a piggy back?"] The sun was up high, on a nice hot day, cicada's unique sound growing louder and louder around them. The blonde man ignored the sound and look at his young sibling with a warm smile happy and peaceful, ["Sure, Imouto…are you getting tired?"] Getting a nod and a yawn from the girl, he picked her up and walk toward the rest of their family. **

"…Imouto's…" A silent tear fell from the blondes face. Fading memories that resurface, "…Wh-Whatever happens…I'll fine you…two no matter what…" He said quietly enough that no one would would hear. Little did he know was, that Kushina heard every word he said. Her heart broke and she really wanted to cry, but what could she do.

'I-I want to help him…' She thought sadly. Even though she only knew him for a short time, she fell for him hard. She heard a light humming lullaby coming from the blonde and close her eyes, falling back to sleep.

Uzumaki Mito was still up, waiting for her granddaughter. She was old and very tired, but she loves Kushina as if she was her own daughter. She worry's for her whenever she was late. Mito heard a nock coming from out side and told the person to come in.

Minato came in still holding Kushina on his back. Mito raised a delicate eyebrow. She looked behind the young boy's back to see Kushina sleeping and had a smile. Mito smile gently to that and then put her attention back on the boy.

"Where's her Room?" Minato asked the old Uzumaki, who pointed up the stairs.

When he got up stairs he gently placed her on her bed. Minato gave her a kiss on the lips and said "goodnight" to her. When he shut the door, little did he know that the red head girl was still awake. She blushed, big time, but shook it off. She got out of her bed and went down stairs, to see her loving Grandmother.

"Your fast young man." She said and grinned when she saw the blond blushed. He was about to leave, when Mito told him to wait.

"Are you still looking for them?"

"…"

"Hmmm, I see you still didn't trust me, Minato, but I'm surprised to see you again after so long, and so young, did it happen again?" She asked sadly that her old friend won't talk to her still.

Sighing Minato knows he can't stay mad a Mito forever, but… "Yes, this body is still unstable to grow any older to thirty, only if I find true love…" He blush again and Mito giggled. She looked away staring out the window into the night sky and a lonely smile graced her old face. Minato was sad but knew what she was thinking.

"Mito-nii-san, I will always think of you as a sister and love you as one too, but why did you do that. You knew him and…me, when we came here so long ago…" Minato said sadly and shaking a little in rage. Mito flinched a little and sighed and could see the young blonde was still upset about that incident.

"You know why Minato…and you know he lost all control when he heard 'them' in danger…you couldn't even get him in control that time either, so what was I supposed to do time Minato, tell me?" Mito asked in a little bit of a demand in her tone.

"…."

"That's what I thought…silly…you know I was only trying to protect everyone and even you, too, Mina…ca-can you at least forgive me…Mina?" The old woman asked trying to hold her last tears. She was surprise when she felt arms wrapped around her, she looked down to see a mop a blonde. Smiling she gave the hug back.

"It's okay Mito-Nii-Chan, and…yes I forgive you, I'm sorry that I got upset with you…" Minato said the rest in a whisper, after a moment of thinking to what to say. "I need to head home, I'll see you again Mito-Chan." He said with a grin.

Mito smiled sadly and told him her goodbyes. After he left, she sighed and smiled that her little adopted brother has forgiven her from that time so long ago and fell asleep in one of her most precious dreams.

Mito and Minato didn't know that they had an audience when they were talking. A certain red head kunoichi was listening in on their conversation. After Minato put her to bed, he gave her one more kiss on the lips, she waited until she couldn't hear Minato. When he left she creep slowly to her door and peek down stairs to see if he really left. She want to talk to Grandma Mito about the group date, but was surprise that Minato, was still here and listen in.

"That's what I thought…silly…you know…..protect…even you, Mina…ca-can you at least forgive me…Mina?"

She didn't know what to think, She was really confused, How would Minato know her grandma, and her grandma asked him for forgiveness. It was hard to hear when they hug, but she got the picture when she heard "It's okay Mito-Nii-Chan, and…yes I forgive you, I'm sorry that I got upset with you…" she couldn't hear the rest because where she was. Her face displayed a frown. Question keep building up on the mystery of Minato. 'Who are you…Minato…?' Kushina thought to herself. She could feel the tiredness controlling more now and decided to talk to her grandmother in the morning. 'Night Mito-baa-san' Kushina thought when she saw her grandmother was going to bed now and headed back to her room for new dreams of a certain blonde.

**TBC….**

What will happen now that Minato, that he told his past to Kushina, and how does he know Mito? Who is this 'Him' that Mito and Minato know about? Will Kushina get her answers…..

Get Ready, Get Set and Running Out of Time and Back Chapter 4 is coming soon to you. Just wait and find out.

[A/N: Sorry this took me forever…hee, hee, I wanted it to be perfect for viewers to read…hope everyone like it. :) ]

(Note to any readers that reads this story, I will be late on writing the next chapter sense I have some writers block right now, but a little help and suggestions will help me greatly Thanks and hope you like it) :) Smilelly faces to all who read.


End file.
